


Behind Closed Doors

by dayatthefandoms



Series: Mark What's Yours [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 03, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Wall Sex, Writing on the Body, dive bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayatthefandoms/pseuds/dayatthefandoms
Summary: There is an uneasy truce between Billy and Steve. They still hate each other in a belittling way. When alcohol and angry get thrown around an unsuspecting outcome occurs





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the amazing @3_idiot for being a gem and letting to me ramble with her and help me edit my first fan fiction.

It started off as a feeling in the pit of your stomach,an idea that gets planned in your head and burrows down to your darkest desires, and festers into something that haunts your waking dreams and soothes the beast inside. To think this all started with a truce. Not between Billy and Steve, but Billy and his bitch of a step sister and that fucking nail bat.  
Billy left them alone just like he said, but he can’t get Harrington out of his head. He is like some damn bug. He stands there and laughs and he feels the heat rise on my neck like a hand resting there. He tries everything, but punch him to get the feeling to go away but it won’t.  
Even though she said not to bother them, he didn’t really thing that involved Steve Harrington. He is old enough to fend for himself Billy thinks. The guys seemed like a real weirdo who hung around his ex-and small kids, the only thing that really made him seem normal and kinda interesting was the simple fact of being able to keep up. Every comment that Billy had, he was right there mouthing back. Anything Billy did to piss him off or make him uncomfortable he would brush off.  
Until he didn’t.  
It started with little remarks.  
“ The shorts looking a little loose there, hiding a dirty secret”? Into his ear during basketball,  
or the quips seem to always have a second meaning. It was driving Billy mad, if it wasn’t him talking it was the looks or the touches that happen to linger before the set up to some comment or exasperated sigh.  
When Billy couldn’t take it anymore he started to match or surpass it every time, upping the ante, no harm and it seemed to channel their fights in a non violent way,but left both feeling frustrated and horny on a daily basis.  
It was the last day before Labor Day Weekend, and the heat still has not broken in Hawkins. After a day of weird Sexual energy Steve was done after having to spend time after practice making poster for the Car wash on Labor Day, and listening to Billy make jokes about his pretty face bringing in the girls and Billy Bringing in the ladies, He was done.  
Steve being so tired of Billy’s bullshit he waits till the parking lot empties out after practice making signs for a car wash. Steve slides into the Camaro. “Good job today in practice, not to bad yourself, maybe you just need that little extra push I’ve been giving.” Billy sat and looked at Steve over his glasses and reaches in his pocket for cigarette.  
“ Maybe all I needed was a little attention.” Steve’s hand comes and rest on Billy’s knee . Slowly he traces his fingers up and down his inner thigh.  
“To bad the only attention of me you’ll be getting is jacking off to the idea of something you can never have.” He quickly backs out of the car and slamming it be for Billy can do anything leaving him frustrated and horny as hell. Billy punches the dashboard.  
“ That fucking bitch ass Harrington.” he looks over to where he was only moments before hearing the engine of Steve’s car fade away. He  
quickly looks back but out of the corner of his eye sees a permanent marker that was for the posters.  
Must have fallen out of his jacket. Fuck him its mine now.” and puts it into his pocket.  
Knowing that Max’s has a ride to and from the arcade he drives home as fast as he can without being pulled over, frustrated he throws his bag down in his room turns on the stereo full blast. Fuming trying to walk of the aching of his cock.  
He refuses to touch himself, not letting Steve get to him. Tommy calls later that night to see if he wants to go out for a bit and says that they know a bar that will let them in without looking at and ID. with that he was sold. Knowing he will have to deal with Neil later he decided that it was better to deal with it drunk that sober. Grabbing his keys of table he heads out to Tommy’s to follow along to the bar. Like hell he’ll leave himself stranded when Tommy and carol forget that he is there and head to the bathroom to go at it like rabbits.  
The bar they are at is a dump, a dive bar was putting it nicely. The lights were dim and all of the surfaces were covered in a sticky substance that he hopes is just spilt beer, but it is the only place close town that doesn't card and Billy, Tommy, and Carol want to go out to get drinks for once. Tommy goes to get around and carol looks back smiling. Small talk has never been his thing and he isn’t going to start now. Taking out his lighter and cigarettes and lights one up before blowing the smoke and looking around. After the awkward silence had filled the booth Tommy comes back with two pitchers of beer and glasses.  
“I can’t believe that we are having to come in and do this stupid car wash on our long holiday, that shit should just be illegal.” Tommy starts as he portions out the frothy warm beer. Billy just shrugs not really caring about the car wash itself but the time out of the house is always good and who knows maybe he can get some numbers.  
“ Who knows maybe there will be something good to look at there, with me there we are sure to bring in the babes.” Billy laughs at how easily it comes out , Tommy doesn't get it but keeps on going  
“ I don’t know man I think I got a pretty good bod, if anything we can just send Harrington out his baby face is sure to bring in the cougars.” Carol laughs and Tommy joins in. Billy leans back and looks at the bar that they are in. The walls are all wooded with an old tile floor The booths look like they haven been cleaning years and with the lighting as dim as it is it is not like you can see much of the grim itself. The bar is the standard dive bar with the mirrored back wall and all the liquor on display and a small TV in the corner for when it is a slow night and by the looks of this place it is always a slow night. Other than their table there are only a couple of barflies passed out around the room.  
Tommy and Carol had already entered their own world and made Billy wonder why they even asked him out, but that is also when he heard a noise he was not expecting.  
Billy turns at the sound of the voice has been haunting him the last couple of months.  
Harrington.  
From the looks of it he is by himself.  
Billy slides out of the booth and walks over other bar resting next to Steve. Looking at from head to toe Steve had on a pair of those new jeans that have been popping up. Skin tight leaving nothing to the imagination. Tucked in was tight long sleeve shirt that hugged the subtle curves of muscles down his chest and arms. Walking over Billy didn’t care what happened to Tommy and Carol,soon the would be to drunk they remember he was there. That is why he brought his own ride.  
“ Seems like you can’t keep away can you?” Billy huffed out a small chuckle as he fished out a cigarette from the pack in his back pocket. Steve turns around and eyes widened for a fraction of a second taking in who had sat next to him.  
“ You’re right I can’t keep myself from you. Keep dreaming.” he takes a sip of his beer.  
“ What is a guy like King Steve doing at a place like this”? Steve turns around and rolls his eyes. And scoffs into his beer.  
“How many times Hargrove do I have to tell you that’s not my name. If you want to be the king of Hawkins High be my guest, have fun with shitty parties.” Taking a swig Steve goes back to watching the dingy tv next to the bar. It was playing Cheers and it seemed that Sam was giving a life lesson to some guy at last call.  
“ Well it looks like miss prep to took the prep out of your step., Harrington. Got you drinking at a bar alone.” Billy leans in closer, his warm breath curling around Steve’s ear. He could smell the cheap beer and Marbolos clinging to his breath.  
“ Maybe you followed me here. Could get enough of what you started.” Billy chuckled knowing full well that he didn’t even know he would be here, but knew it would rile Mister “up tight”. Steve straightens as he turns to face Billy, dead in the eye he downs his drink and slams it on the table.  
“ Well don’t feel special the world does not revolve around you.” Steve walks away to head to the bathroom to take a leak before heading out Billy souring the mood. He was hoping to have a relaxing night with no expectations,but like all things he can't seem to get want he wants. Not some peace or the the ideas of Billy that have been swirling in his head since the taunting had turned into a bizarre game of gay chicken that he wasn’t sure he would back out of.  
As he was starting to unzip the bathroom door slams open. Steve turns to look to see if he needs to make space for a drunken patron, but shocked to see Billy there , preparing for a fight he got into a fighting position only to be shocked that billy had instead locked the door. He marched over and gets real close, anger pouring out of him. Steve prided himself on not flinching.  
The next thing he knows Billy slammed his lips onto him in the most violent kiss he has ever had, well really the only one.  
Lip biting and teeth knocking the kiss only seems to progress further as both fight for dominance of this misdirected energy.  
Finally the winner was decided will billy's finger that had slowly worked his way up from his neck to his hair gripped him and pulled back.  
The surprise moan that left Steve’s mouth would leave a porn star to shame.Their lips swollen and bruised panting Billy smirks  
“ So you are some big secret slut, huh.” he pulls a little hard making steve roll his eyes back and arched his back.  
“ You think you are so much better than everyone. Strutting around showing yourself of for all to see but not letting any have a taste that you are clearly putting out.” He pauses a look at steve a glare in his eyes but a fire that could be determined. Billy leans in still holding on to the famous brown locks of Hawkins  
“ I bet you planned this, wanted me to fuck you like the little whore you are.” He licks the shell of Steve’s ear, causing Steve to let out a whimper.  
“ I bet that is why Nancy left you, she could keep up with constant need you have to fuck, I bet you were so eager to please.”  
“What the Fuck MA-” Steve tries to push back,but Billy gripped his hair pulling him back in a way he didn’t know he wanted.  
“ Look at this you didn’t even try to hide yourself from me. I bet if I tell you to get on your knees and suck me off, you couldn’t get down there fast enough.” Billy slowly stops and leans back. He looks at Steve with a single eyebrow raised and look over the mess that has already started.  
Steve looks at him for a moment and with a simple nod, the world spins again.  
“Thats what I fucking thought.” Surprisingly Steve is the one who acts first.  
“ Do you ever shut up.” He pulls Billy in by the front of his jacket, attacking his face with his mouth. The violence turns them both on even more, as Billy returns to rubbing his knee into Steve’s pants.  
When the come back for some air Billy Smirks again.  
“Well, well,well don’t you think it is time to see what that mouth is really for.” Billy takes a step back and looks down at the clearly defined bulge.  
Steve scoffs and glares as Billy before he slowly sinks to his knees with a satisfying thud. Ripping open his belt and rips of the button to his jeans in a haste to get a taste of what he has been hearing about.  
“ What the fuck man these are my good jeans.” Steve rolls his eyes as he continues to pull down his jeans.  
“ If they were that good it wouldn’t have popped off so easily. No help me get these things down if you want dick sucked like you keep talking about.”  
“Not everyone is a rich as you princess.” Billy snarled as he hooks his fingers into the looks and yanks his pants down, Steve scraping his nails down Billy’s thighs as he pulls down boxers. Billy hisses as the sting of the nails is cut with the warm wet sensation of Steve’s mouth sucking his balls working his way to the tip.Billy steadies himself, his hands on the wall above them. Steve starts to work the tip licking and sucking his hands playing with the now cooling balls. Slowly he sinks farther and farther now his shaft until the tickling sensation right before he gags. Nose pressed against stubbly skin not really shocked that he shaves all of himself. He pulls back now willing to pass on the opportunity to fuck with Hargrove.  
“ All shaven down here Hargrove, who’s the princess now”? One of Billy’s hands come down and grips the brown overgrown, luscious locks. Tilling Steve’s head up to look at him.“ I’m not the one who is on his knees like the two buck whore, now am I”? He guides Steve’s head back to his tip.  
“ Now get to sucking ‘cuz that is the only thing going to make this easier for you.” Steve goes back to sucking and licking with lot of enthusiasm, as the sensation builds Billy starts to thrust in time to the rhythm Steve had set.  
“ Look at you, finally learning your place, those lips were made for this. .” Picking up the pace he lowers his other hand to the other side of Steve’s face. Speeding up, Steve couldn’t keep up. Billy started to hit the back of the back of the throat, gagging he tries to breath through his nose. Drool and precum starts dribble out the sides of his mouth dripping down his chin.Billy looks down at the King of Hawkins High. Down on his knees choking on his dick, eyes blown wide,spit and precum dribbled Billy taking one of his hands spread the spiddle over his face. Steve feeling thoroughly strung out felt the rising need growing, he lets out a gargled mewl. Desperate to get Billy’s attention.  
The debauched look and the noise coming from Steve brought Billy back from the roar of pleasure. Why cum on his face when there is a much better place to be. Pulling out of his mouth he pulls Steve back up. Pulling him into another biting kiss Steve reaches for his pants to unbutton pants and yanked the to his knees.  
“Well cocksucker, I see your mouth is useful, lets see if you have anymore useful holes on you.” Taking a step closer backing Steve in to the grimy wall, Billy uses his knee to nudge apart. Reaching down he reaches for the pucker hole, expecting a dry, tight hole, but was greeted with a sloppy puffy hole.  
“Look at this, you tell me to jerk it to the thought of me never having you, and here you are stuffing your whole fist in to your ass.” Before Steve could say anything Billy stuffs a finger in, not even an it of resistance is met. He sinks into his knuckles and curls it using the curled finger to find that wonderful bundle of nerves that will make him squirm even more.  
Steve throws his head back hitting it on the wall. A wail of pain and pleasure escapes his lips.  
“ look at that, are you are being so loud I bet the whole bar can hear you. Is that what you want the whole bar, Tommy and Carol watching you whore yourself out so that the whole school knows who’s bitch you are”? Steve shakes his head eyes darkening with lust and anger, even with the shocks of pleasure rolling through his body he still wants to fuck with Billy.  
“ The only thing they will see is that you are too chicken shit to actually stick in a guy. What do you think that is what will make you gay, because I gotta tell you that my mouth on your dick says otherwise.” Steve lets out a bitten moan as Billy quickly takes out his finger, and replacing it with two. Steve thanking whoever is up there that Billy is not wearing his rings tonight. After a little more prep Billy slips out his fingers and lines up to the main event, without much more than are “relax” he slams all the way in.  
Billy pauses for a moment the feeling on Steve’s warmth surrounding him. He lets out a light moan slowly starts to thrust to the pace of "Hot Blooded" in his head.  
Soon they were both making little grunts and moans as Steve starts to rock in to the motion. When the climax of the song comes on in Billy's head he wraps his arms under Steve's legs and lifts him up picking up speed until he is jack hammering it. Steve reaching around Billy to keep the balance, both lost in the feeling that the room for once since this has started has been void of snide comments and remarks. Soon it becomes too much and the rhythm is broken as Billy continues to hit sweet spot and Steve clenching each time it happens. So the sensation is too much and Steve arches back to the best of his abilities. Spurting out thick ropes o cum all over their shirts, thankfully it was finally the cooler months and he had a jacket that could cover up the mess. In the afterglow Steve was growing sensitive as Billy continues his brutal pace.  
“ Ouch,fuck man.” Leaning back hoping to lessen the soreness that he knows will be there tomorrow. Billy give Steve a death stare as he raised his legs up higher and goes as fast as he can, shutters at he fills Steve’s hole. Looking down as some already starts to come out.

Catching their breaths Billy lowers Steve back down, still feeling the utter bliss his legs crumble under him and lets the wall guide him down. Feeling very proud Billy pulls up his jeans and tries to wipe away some of the mess on his shirt. Feeling around for something to help Steve of his shirt, he remembers what he left in his jacket pocket.  
Pulling out the memorable marker Billy leaned over and brushes the hair and sweat of Steve’s head, Pushing away weakly, Billy is able to more gentle than he means to and used his teeth to uncap the marker.  
“Hold still or you’ll just make it worse for yourself.”

In unmistakable handwriting he writes a note that everyone should know about King Steve Harrington.

_Billy’s Cumslut_

“ what the fuck did you just write”? Using the wall to prop himself up steve tenderly pulls up his pants fully aware of he mess leaking out from him. Tumbling over to the mirror steve lifts his hair to see the full message on display.  
“What the hell shit brains that is a permanent marker. It's going to take days to get off!” Steve looks to see Billy smiling behind him. Turning around he glares at billy as he smooths his hair down in a bad attempt to hide the writing, for once damning the spray that made his hair so bouncy.  
“Lucky you it's a long weekend then.” finishing the final touches not to look so fucked Billy walks over to Steve and leans in.  
“Remember just because it washes off doesn't mean its not true. Let me know next time you want to fill your holes again. I’m sure we can run into each other in a couple of places.” with that Billy straightens up unlocks the bathroom and heads to his car. It only takes about fifteen minutes before he sees Steve illuminated by the single light source outside of the bar. He looks around before getting into his car and driving off.  
Waiting a bit before leaving he notices something, that gnawing feeling that once sat on the back of his head was gone, replace was a knowing pride.  
No matter what happens after this night he knows that Steve was his and his alone.  
He fishes the marker out of his pocket and leans over to the car glove compartment and tosses it in.  
You never know when you’ll need it.


End file.
